Feelings
by MyCookiesArePeople
Summary: Doctor succeeded, he have Completely fixed the master.The Master decided to live with the doctor and travel the space together, but there is one more thing they have to fix, their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Feelings  
>TV: Doctor Who<br>Pairing: 10th DoctorxThe Master  
>Rated: M<br>Intro: The Doctor succeeded, he have Completely fixed the Master decided to live with the doctor and travel the space together, but there is one more thing they have to fix, their feelings.

D/C: I do not own the characters and Doctor Who. IT BELONGS TO BBC! :D

**FEELINGS**

"Thank you."

The doctor's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Thats all you're going to say?". The master sighed and repeated "OK, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! is that it?" Silence..then the master thought of something. "Doctor, the thing you said to me, You wanted me to travel with you, am i right?"  
>"Yeah, and its my honor. Wait are you..."<p>

"Yes doctor, I decided to travel the space with you. I mean, Im living with you." the master said, avoiding an eye contact. The Doctor jumped in happiness. "OK! WELCOME ABOARD! COME WITH ME!" But before he could Grab the master and Drag him to the tardis, The master Stopped him by the hand.

"But for One condition..." The master said and smirked doctor swallowed nervously and smile faded on his face when he was thinking of what the master wants.

_-Please dont make me kill human, don't make me kill human...-_

"Do whatever I Want. And oh! You can't say NO." the master said. And his eyes was filled with lust.

The doctor was scared. But he wanted him to be aboard badly, so he nodded in agreement. "just don't make me kill human, OK?"

As they both agreed, the doctor and the master headed to the Tardis to get the doctor unlocked the Door, he found himself Pinned against the back of the Door. He was master's mouth was insistent against his, lips moving forcefully and possessively over his own as he eagerly relaxed his jaw and let the master's Tongue thrust between his lips. His moan was muffled by the master's lips as the master started to tug him inside the tardis.  
>"Wha-what are you doing? Ma-master!" The doctor was confused. He pushed the master away.<p>

_~Is this part of his condition?~_

The master stopped and looked at the doctor's doctor looked at him too, his eyes were dark with lust and.. he was needy. "I want to have sex. With you." The master said with a awkward tone of his voice and the doctor is blushing now. "We-well...you said i can't say No to any of your commands..." he bit his bottom lip "Then...Fuck me."

_~Why? Am I giving myself to him? Just to be with him?~_

The master smirked. And so he continued.

The master forcefully crashed their lips together his tongue slips inside the doctor's tasting, searching, and oh! he tastes great. "Where do you want me?" the doctor gasped breathelessly. "I can see you have a Cheap bed here."the Master chuckled against his neck, kissed it softly, slowly for a few seconds as he pealed The doctor's Shirt of his shoulders. "C'mmon now, you know i dont have money to buy such a king sized bed. Just fuck me anywhere." The doctor wrapped his arms around master's neck and let himself be dragged over to the Bed in the corner of the room. "Let's see how strong your "Cheap" Bed is, Doctor." the doctor chuckled as the master pushed him down on the bed and straddled him.

"Mmmm," The master hummed, trailing rough, lingering kisses down the doctor's chest. "Im so lucky to have someone like you, A Doctor."

"You're lucky im allowing you to fuck me."The doctor countered, his hips bucking against master's chest as the master's lips closed over his hip bone and sucked hard. "Fuck, ma-..Master.. Touch me please!"

"Hushhhh, now." the master calmed him , pressing his hand down on the doctor's hips to hold them still. His tongue licked over the skin he'd just been sucking at, soothing the little bruise.

"Master,"the doctor whined helplessly as his hips jerked rythmically against the pressure of the master's hands holding him down.

"Calm down, my doctor,"The Master muttered, and the doctor heard the sound of the master's shoes hitting the floor as soft lips latched onto his right nipple and started sucking hard.

"ah!" the doctor gasp out before the pleasure swirling through his head and stomach became too much and he groaned loudly. The master swirled his tongue over his nipple a few times as the doctor shuddered beneath him, finally nibbling gently with his teeth. The Doctor moaned low in his throat, and the master growled around his nipple, his hips thrusting down against the Doctor felt the master's teeth tug on his nipple as he pulled off with a wet smacking pop.

"Your nipples, taste great!," The master said breathlessly as he tugged his own black jacket and red shirt over his head and started to unzip the doctor's pants. "I am definitely fucking you right now."

The doctor whined in the back of his throat as the master's lips attached themselves to his neck again.

"Mhmmm, you are so Warm," The doctor breathed, feeling the warm weight of the master's body dropped down onto his chest.

The master helped the doctor to peel off his pants, and oh thank god his pants is not that skinny. After peeling the doctor's pants off, it was on the floor and his erection was flat against his stomach. The master's eyes were dark with lust as he moved back over to hover above him on the bed. "Oh god, Doctor, You're gunna love this!" he breathed, sliding on the side of the bed until he was on his knees between the doctor's legs. Sweat was starting to drip down his neck as the doctor propped himself up on his elbows to watch the master started kissing up the inside of his thigh. The doctor arched his back, wanting more kisses from the master.

The master stopped for awhile. Thinking deeply on his next step. He moved up to the doctor, kissing him passionately leaving his mouth watery.

"Now Suck," The master moved his hand on the doctor's lips, and without hesistation, the doctor sucked his finger leaving a lot of saliva in every fingers. "Good," the master smirked.

The doctor,arching himself off the bed as the tip of the master's finger slipped through the ring of muscles and then back out. He growled in annoyance, reaching down to start fisting his cock as his voice dropped an octave. "Stop teasing me, and Fuck me now! Master!"

An amused, deep and sexy chuckle echoed around the room.

"Well, since you are asking desperately..."

Before Doctor could snap out a reply, The master thrust a finger into him up to the first knuckle. The Doctor groaned as his hips rolled, pressing his ass more against the mattress. He rocked his hips back against the master's hands as he stared to thrust his finger in and out, finally adding a second and crooking them against his prostate. "More," The doctor demanded, feeling his sweat dripping down his chest and stomach as he dug his elbow into the mattress for leverage so he could fuck himself with the motion of the master's fingers.

As the master's ring finger slid inside of him he cried out, tossing his head back as his hips snapped up. "Master, I want you. I want you inside me. Now."

The master closed his eyes as his fingers scissored inside of him for a moment before they slipped out and the master stood Doctor lurched forward, grabbing the master by the hips and tugging him through the master's jeans the Doctor could see the hard, thick bulge of the Master's pressed his open, wet mouth against the denim, eliciting a soft moan from the Master as the Doctor's hands quickly unbuttoned the other man's jeans and started to work them down his hips.

The master's cock sprung free, rising up pass his eye level and then bobbing back down, the tip knocking again his lips. With a firm hand on The master's ass, The doctor urged him forward, relaxing his jaw and letting The master's cock fill his mouth and throat. It was so amazing for the doctor, he couldn't believe that he's able to take all of the Master into his throat. He bobbed his head slowly, Swallowing the Master as he slid in and out of his throat. A deep moan greeted he hallowed his cheeks and let the master start fucking his threaded through his sweaty hair, holding him steady as the Master's hips rocked slowly into his throat. His eyes were starting to wet, and he dug his fingernails into the master's ass cheeks, feeling the muscles clench in his hands every time the Master thrust. The master moaned as the doctor's tongue touched his cock. After few more thrusts the Master forced his head backward and off his cock, a glistening string of saliva dangling between the head of the Master's cock and the Doctor's Lips.

"Fuck, You are so Fucking good at that," The master said hoarsely,

pressing a knee into the mattress between the doctor's legs and forcing him to slid backwards on the wet warmth of the master's cock brushed against his own.

The master sucked his own hand, and coated himself up with it.

The Doctor tugged the Master's upper body down on top of his, arching his hips up and wrapping his legs around the other man's waist. The slick, blunt tip of the master's cock nudged at his balls and he whimpered, wiggling a bit as the master aligned it up with the Doctor's entrance. They both moaned loudly as the master sunk into him, thrusting shallowly and he pushed in deeper until he was balls down and panting against the doctor's neck.

"Fuck me hard," the doctor demanded in a whisper.

"Shi-Shit!"The master grunted against his neck, snapping his hips forward harder as The doctor dropped one hand to his cock and started stroking it, the other clawing its way up and down The master's back. He could feel The master's sweat dripping down onto his chest and neck as the strength of The master's thrusts knocked the breath out of his body and jerked him up the body a few inches. The ferocious of the Master's thrusts into him increased as he started to clench around the master's cock. His head was becoming fuzzy as heat tingled up and down his spine and through his limbs.  
>The Master curled himself over him, his hot, panting breaths searing over his sweaty neck as he started to tremble and his muscles seized up. With a final few jerks of his cock to match the tempo of The master's rough thrusts The Doctor came with a loud, moaning yell. Even as he came, his come dribbling over his fist and onto his stomach The Master kept up his hard pace, moaning louder and louder against his neck as The Doctor clawed at his back and tilted his head up to scrape his teeth over the sensitive spot where The Master's earlobe and jaw line connected. "Fuck!" The master bellowed in his ear, his thrusts becoming unsteady and uneven as The doctor sucked on the skin there, tracing his tongue over it as The Master's arms started to shake. "Fuck me more, master, fuck me more," The Doctor murmured in his ear.<br>_  
>"Come with me, koschei, come..."<em>

The master's moan vibrated along The Doctor's neck as The master's hips slapped against his ass one for time and then The master was coming, shouting loudly against his throat as his hips jerked.

The master's heavy body collapsed on top of him, his mouth kissing softly over The doctor's neck as they laid there in his each other's arms.

"I never thought it felt like this," The Master gasped breathlessly.

The doctor chuckled. "Maybe we should do this more often," he said and let out a low moan when the master thrusts his tongue inside the Doctor's open mouth.  
>"I will totally do anything, to be with you" the doctor muffled in the master's mouth in his.<p>

"M'love you.."

REVIEW PLEASE? D: LALA :D


	2. Tempt

A/N: IM SO SORRY IF IT TOOK SO LONG. Me busy ya know so i had to rush writting. AND I KNOW I SUCK. D:

D/C: I do not own Doctor WHO! :D BBC OWNS IT! :D

* * *

><p>"M'love you." then the Doctor fell aleep.<p>

_~The next morning~_

The Master woke up and saw The Doctor still sleeping. He looks freaking cute! the master thought, he stared at him for awhile enjoying the vulnerable look of the Doctor.

"mmmhmm..." The Doctor was awake, he slowly opened his eyes and saw the Master Looking at him and he blushed. The doctor sat down and found himself naked. "I'm-.. NO!" In surprise, He covered his chest with his arms and quickly stood up to fetch his coat on the floor and covered his naked body as he did, the Master just chuckled. "Get back here." he commanded.

The Doctor groaned and sat on the bed. "What n-" before he could finish his question, the Master kissed doctor closed his eyes and kissed back. The master broke away first and smiled.

"Why? why are you doing things like that?" the doctor asked in a concerned tone of his voice. The master raised an eyebrow. "well...maybe, im gay?" The doctor bursts into laughter "you- you're gay? hahahaha..." then he turns serious. "Ok, i don't judge im saying is that...Don't fall inlove with me." The Master frowned "C'mmon, im joking. But you said you love me, did you?". the doctor avoided to look at the man beside him. "Yes, i do love you...But just- Don't fall inlove with me!" the doctor stood up and starts to pick up their clothes.

_~What is he afraid of...~_

As they were both ok, the doctor started the Tardis, going somewhere

to buy food 'cause he's terribly hungry! So is the Master.

"Doctor! BUY ME FOOD!" the Master Whined in the Corner. The doctor sighed, and turned off the Tardis. "OK! We're here, c'mon now Koschei! "

The Master frowned. "Don't call me that name!" As they left the Tardis, the Doctor and Master went in to a Fast food Resto and bought Cheeseburgers.

"Buy me more!" The Master ordered and the Doctor groaned. "You can't have one anymore. I dont have enough money to buy!"

The Master frowned.

"And the money that is left on me is for your clothes and...hm.."The master raised an eyebrow. "For my what?" the doctor repeated "It's for your clothes." Then the master chuckled in amusement. "Well then, give me the money."The doctor insisted. "NO." But gave the money to him in the end because the master threatened him that he will kill human.

"Meet me at the Square at 5." The master said and left the doctor.

As the Doctor waved goodbye, he find himself lonely again. So he went back to Tardis.

It was already 5 and The Doctor was in their meeting place already but no sign of the Master at all. He was worried about what he's doing and where he is now. "damn't where is he?"

"I Am here."

The doctor turned around and saw this guy.. "Master?" then Master grinned at him.

_~he looks...so great... wearing these black suit, and his face is shaved, he looks cleaner now..~_

The Doctor coughed and tried not to blush. "Why are you late?" he said with a nervous but strict voice.

"Well, there was so many suit out there and god, i hate those human out there." The doctor was alarmed. "Dont tell me you killed one!" The master chuckled."Of course I did not!"

"Good."

Then something came up in The Doctor's mind, "Hey, Mind if we sleep in a hotel tonight? 'cause my back really hurts in my own bed."

"You mean "Our" bed?" The master Countered.

The doctor waits for his answer. "Ok, ok, Hotel tonight." the master said and can't hide the fact that he's feeling something is going to happen.

_-And so the Doctor and The Master went into a Hotel Together and rented only one room because the doctor can't afford two!-_

As the master opened the door, they both walked inside and wow, the room was amazing, well compared to the Tardis. But this room can't time travel!

"So doctor, from what you've sai-" The Master was cut off when the Doctor Fiercefully kissed course, the master kissed back master let himself be dragged in any corner of the room. He

enjoyed being shoved against the wall with the Doctor between his thighs, rubbing their hard cocks together through the silkly material of their pants.

"Oh god, i love it when you attack me like an animal," the master breathed. The doctor's lips was moving forcefully and possessively over his own as he relaxed his jaw and let the Talented Tongue of the

Doctor to thrust between his lips. "Oh i love your face when its shaved, i can lick it everyday, " The doctor said and licks the right cheek of the master hungrily.

The Master chuckled as his suit jacket and vest was ripped off and his shirt tug open by the doctor. The master let himself be dragged over to the Huge bed in the middle of the doctor kissed his neck and slowly, he pealed the master's shirt off his shoulders.

"ohh King size bed!" The master teased. "yeah and you are gunna be fucked in it." The doctor said and pushed the master down on the bright blue comforter and he tugged his own shirt off his shoulders. As he finished taking off his shoes, he went back to strike the master. He hungrily kissed the master's neck sucking and leaving a mark of his territory.

"hmm mhhmm hmmm..." The Doctor hummed, lingering kisses down the master's gorgeous chest. "I hope you wouldn't mind if I fuck your nipples," The master bucks his hips against the doctor's chest.

Before the master could reply a teasing reply, a pair of soft lips latched onto his right nipple and started to suck whole. He groaned and moaned when the Doctor swirled and kept

licking his nipple. "Does it feel good, my Master?"

"Hmm, my little Minx…You make your Master want you more." Then the Master chuckled and pulled the doctor for a messy kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Im LOST. OMG I NEED YOU REVIEWS. D::::

I have a problem. I HAVE LOTS OF IDEAS BUT I DON'T KNOW! DDDD: Creys.


End file.
